


野望

by Toome



Category: The Grandmaster RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toome/pseuds/Toome
Summary: 心燃野火，身沦欲望。





	野望

在他还很年轻的时候，已经很少有人看过他的手。事实上三十岁以前，见过他的人就已经很少，见过他之后能活下来的人更少。那些人生命中最后的举动往往是看向他的手，那只夺走自己生命的手，长在一线天身上，扯断他们魂魄与肉身的牵系，最终不知有多少人看清了。只能肯定的是没有活人像这样端详过他的双手。

可是，他也算是活人吗？一线天走了下神问自己，得不出答案。却被半举着他手的马得月踢了一脚，踢在小腿肚上，让一线天收敛魂魄回来继续专心顶弄。他发狠地抽送几下，像是在警告对方别想得寸进尺，却招来不甘示弱的吮夹迎合，紧绷的双腿剐蹭一线天腰侧细肉，在他背后交拢，颤抖。

怎么忘记了，马三爷就算在追寻快感的时候也不会屈居人后。

一线天左手撑着床头浮雕，右手被人抱在眼前端详，他看见自己的汗水从下巴视觉死角处落下来，砸在自己手背上，再随着身体带动手臂的抖动落在那个人颈窝里，他想也许到最后那里会盛满两个人交汇的汗水，最后跳落的那颗汗珠会将水花砸出。一线天修饰整齐的右手正在那个人匀称的十指中接受检阅，从指尖与指甲的缝隙，到手指之前牵连的皮肉，再到掌纹上连绵分岔的线纹，都被那个人仔细描摹。习武之人手上常有一层茧，只是有的地方茧厚一些，有的地方茧薄一些，可是一线天感觉这时候那死去的肉底下都长出一股痒来，如同有横枝带叶的树芽要从掌心里冒出头来，可是那树芽寻错了方向，往血肉更深处钻，直钻往肋骨重重守护的方寸空间里去。

一线天反手胡乱擒住马得月的手，事实上他抓住的只是四根手指，连半边手掌都称不上，毕竟这并不是反击的意思，而是在说，看看现在是谁分心了？那当然也是一只随时可令骨节分错、筋肉断裂的手，但这只手很少杀人，至少这时候杀得还不多。

马得月抬眼望着一线天，一线天看到他因快感而潮红的双颊，看到浸透汗水散粘在他额前的细软发尖，也看到他在欲望中拧结的眉峰。温暖紧窒的肉穴箍住深埋其中的肉柱，摩擦交脔之中体温不断升高。肉壁似乎永远无法习惯紧贴着自己的热度，气势汹汹地绞缠上去，又被热量和顶撞的力道剥开，再颤抖着收得更紧。马得月一只手被反握住了，他承认自己刚才在思索一线天的手杀过多少人时有些分神，但在性事中他那些费心收敛起来的劣性更加张狂，所有的自负与野望都冲到意识最表面，令他绝不容许任何挑衅。

所以他咬着牙，忍住酥麻入骨的快感，抬高屁股一气儿将驰骋凶顽的肉根吞到底，收紧了双腿，脚后跟抵着一线天的腰窝将他紧压在自己身上，两人相接的地方更是紧挨密挤，一丝缝隙都不剩。马三突然动作，一线天猝不及防阴茎整个陷入柔软紧窒还不断套弄柱身的肠穴之中，爽得腰眼都有些发麻，手上的力气自然就松懈了，马三乘机抽出那四根指头来，转而握住一线天右手的手腕，自己的右手却攀上了一线天后颈，将他身体拉低，俯至气声可闻的地步。

一线天就听见他闷哼一声，嗓音哑哑地道，“压紧了。”

便是没有那三个字，听见从马得月吐息当中压抑不住冒出来那一声似痛似爽的低吟，也足够令一线天热血下冲，直灌进那被别人血肉紧吞裹缠的肉柱里去，身体也将那里当作着力点下压，分流大部分的体重。一线天丝毫不担心马得月细窄的腰会承受不住他体重的压力，他明晰那看似精瘦的腰身中有多少力量，所以才敢肆无忌惮地狠肏。

这边一线天被一声低吟激得热血沸起，那头马得月也被再涨了些许的肉茎塞得胀麻。忍不住仰着下巴伸长了脖子，扭着腰用缠绵穴壁去磨蹭肉根，以舒缓涨意。一线天被勾磨得直落汗珠，极想抽动肏弄来享受剧烈摩擦的快感，可是却被马得月绷紧的双腿紧紧压着，无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着马得月自个儿夹臀扭腰享受缠绵蔓延的快感。

其实马得月收缩着小腹匀速划圈儿，穴壁自发的绞缠蠕动也已催生出不断堆积的许多快感。但一线天虽与马得月如此不同，有些地方却又同出一辙，好比那种在性事中对征服感与肆虐欲的追求。所以趁着马得月仰头埋进柔软的羽毛枕头里，显露出纤细脆弱的脖颈来，一线天迅速判断出了最佳机会，右手前冲掐住了马得月的颈子。马得月握在他手腕上的左手似乎没来得及反应，仍抓在他手腕上，倒像是马得月牵着一线天的手送上了自己的要害。

一线天掐着马得月，突生的窒息感令马得月放松了腰力，一线天重新开始大开大合地肏干。左手收回来把着马得月的腰，令冲锋的姿势更加顺畅，似乎希求借此侵入到身下人的灵魂中看个究竟。

一线天对马得月的了解正如马得月对他的所知——除了名字与武功，再无其余，但练武这回事就是这样，招式往来之间已经人心展露无遗。他俩见面往往是先在地上过段招，再到床上过招，有两次根本连过招的场地都不换。好像生来就该是棋逢对手，可偏偏在世上那么多勾心斗角权欲相争之中，他们与彼此毫无关系。

所以一线天早已经知道马得月是什么样的一个人——阴狠毒辣、野心勃勃，可这与他又有什么关系？他杀的人很多，有些根本就不知道为什么要杀，但他不是嗜杀的傀儡，马得月是与他非常相合的床伴，不必顾惜、不必发挥多余的怜爱，自然相聚、兴尽而别。他们都身处在一个复杂得看不清的世界里，与对方相处的时间是难得的简单。

打架或者做爱，仅此而已。

快感逐渐催促叫嚣着贪求更多，令人有些不知该往何处再踏一步。一线天上半身俯压在马得月身上卸力，右手顺着他流畅的肌理往下，在饱满放松的胸腹软肉上胡乱揉捏两把，转而两手掐着马得月的腰肏。马得月乘机夺回呼吸，稍显示弱地大口呼吸着，以剧烈起伏的胸膛去摩擦蹭挤身上人的胸肌，双手环绕一线天的肩膀，搂压着他的后脑紧贴向自己。

呼吸重得自由引发身体的战栗，马得月紧搂着一线天的双臂都在不自然地颤抖，更别说敏感脆弱的肉壁，如何在充足的氧气供养下疯狂绞颤。马得月察觉到一线天也仿佛被这震颤传染了一般，腰背的肌肉紧绷颤抖起来，他紧贴着一线天耳侧的面孔露出一个近乎残忍的笑容。

马得月一口咬在一线天耳轮上，虽未使力，只浅浅叼着舔舐，却令人知道他随时可能一口将其要出缺口来。这仿佛是危机的前奏，一线天察觉到了，但还未及解局，借着这耳鬓厮磨的紧贴，马得月拧紧了腰身一翻，将一线天压在身下，一线天沉浸在快感中仍狠顶猛肏。假如必然有示弱的时刻，对马得月来说，只能是为了借之引诱对手放松警惕以备一击反杀。

借着体重和姿势的转变，二人仍旧抵死缠绵，一线天似在发泄被迫改变位置的不满，往往不等马得月身体下落到之前的位置就肏上去，致使快感完全没了章法地冲刷神经。马得月仍搂着一线天的肩颈，吻落在他耳廓，吻落在耳朵眼，吻在耳垂，吻在腮侧，吻在下巴，吻到下颌收束与脖颈相接的地方，吻在喉结，吻在颈窝。

马得月甚少有这般悱恻温柔的举动，令刚被人调转了位置的一线天都露出恍惚神色，收敛住不管不顾顶腰的举动，回到令两人都舒适畅快的节奏中。马得月脸贴在一线天胸膛上，弓着背方便他肏穴，啃咬着一线天心口的皮肤，借着落下牙印的动作遮掩自己得逞的笑意。他的左手，之前被一线天握住那只，游移在一线天臂膀虬起的肌理上，靠近他的喉咙，好像一条悄无声息连信子都收束起来的蛇，缠上了一线天的脖颈。

可马得月只笑了一瞬，因为一线天自己将喉咙送到了他手中，也同时扳着他两腿根坐起身来。借着二人对拥坐立的姿势，一线天丝毫不管马得月束在自己喉咙上的手，揉着两爿饱满的臀瓣，将其向两旁拉开，令后穴更加毫无遮掩地敞开，接受肉根顶肏。直立的身体下落得更重更快，无遮无拦的穴眼与其说收缩不如说是在浅吻着那一点来回进出的茎根，有时吻到挤在附近的卵袋表皮上，把那些不堪拥挤淌流出来的体液沾满了两人交缠的下身。

一线天借势又快又深地肏，将楠木雕花羽被高铺的结实大床都摇得咯吱直响，他还抱着被掰开臀瓣的屁股紧紧压向自己。那已到手中的要害被快感冲出了马得月的思维，他掐着一线天喉咙的手只是虚扶着，使不上力来，腰上更加酸麻痛爽无半点力气，要不是一线天把着也许他便要软躺下去了。两条腿却使劲往两边伸出去绷直，如同年幼的时候压筋一般，脚尖都绷得笔直，不知是要借此转移穴里狂浪的快感还是更进一步令肉穴夹紧内里蛮横肏干的肉根。

但与难耐同当的依旧是入骨快意，马得月左手落在一线天喉咙上，右手攀着他的肩，忍不住闭上了双眼，隔绝房间里暖黄沉暗的灯光，光线穿过眼皮照进视野，就看到了自己身体的血脉。

肉根在此姿势下抽动的幅度极小，但频率极快，而且埋入最深处，紧挨着甬道深处光滑硬弹的一处肉块。那一点特殊处便被毫不间断的深重戳压肏得酸胀发软，直如要被揉搓破皮了一般，一线天每肏那处一下，穴肉就应激地收缩一番，后来肏到那里的速度太快，穴肉收缩跟不上，便如失去了神智一般，该收拢阻挡的时候袒露着红艳艳的内壁让肉茎剐蹭，该放松退避的时候痴缠上去不让凶顽离开。马得月绷着双腿，脚尖都在发颤，下腹却还紧跟着一线天的动作收缩，任凭快感席卷周身，连臀瓣也在一线天手掌里收紧抽动起来。

一线天在这样的火热夹弄中也似置身人间至景，逐渐升腾起射精的欲望，但他可不想就这样射了：难得与人相聚一次，自然要尽兴。在这年头，以他的身份，日后还有无相见之机实在难说得很。这不是他对自己的身手有怀疑，但如今已不是单靠拳脚头脑闯天下的年代了，硝石硫磺的碰撞使得一根孤单的手指就能杀死人。

一线天把手塞进两人中间，探到马得月身前的阴茎已在陆续吐出一些浊液了，便干脆握住脆弱的茎柱上下撸动，前后快感的夹击令理智回光返照一般重现在马得月脑中，他虚扶在一线天喉咙上的手收紧，但与此同时，一线天另一只手也离开了臀瓣，以奔雷之势制出马得月前颈。两人同时用力收紧手臂肌肉，一线天占据了位置优势，马得月本就是跨坐在他阴茎上，脚尖方才绷了许久霎时间也来不及反应用力，更加无处借力，便被一线天掐着脖子往后摁倒在羽被中。

但马得月也使力伸直手臂掐着一线天的喉咙，两人之间的距离便拉开来，一线天为紧趋而上，转为跪坐，动作比预计中的大，不小心令阴茎脱离了肉穴。茎头离开穴眼的时候还发出清脆的好像拔开红酒软木塞一般的声音，但两人谁也没心情去听这声音，一线天赶忙期身过来想把充血跳动的阴茎塞回去，可股间满是滑溜的体液，越急越乱，几次擦着穴眼处扯翻出来的红艳嫩肉滑开。一线天越是急，偏偏越是找不对地方，脑门上都冒出了新一层浑圆密布的汗珠。马得月也急，他都在高潮边上了，偏那大家伙突然落出去，穴肉反应不过来仍空张着敞开，可怎么也等不着姘头再回来。

马得月索性抬高一条腿挂到上方那人的肩膀上，原本攀在他右肩上的手自抬高的腿后伸过去，捉住摇头晃脑全无耐性的阴茎扶进吐着艳肉的穴眼里去。终于又回到紧密相连的满足中，两人都忍不住呻吟低吼，随后又是默契快速的肏弄与迎合。

快感接续起来，马得月翘着那只脚不停地抖动，脚趾抠紧了，股心直发骚，好像沉浸在快感中的感知已经触碰到宇宙的边缘，还跃跃欲试想要从边缘跌落无尽的深渊去。他掐在一线天喉咙上的手不断收紧，一线天掐着他的手也在加重力气。

从紧贴手掌的脉搏跳动中他能握到一个鲜活的生命——血是热的，沉浸在欲望中不断索取，马得月的手再多收紧三分，这条吞噬一切递到欲望嘴边快感的生命就会消逝。所以他的极限，还有两分力。

而一线天低头俯视着被自己主宰的生命，同样，他再多加三分力就会让这个人也成为那些见过他便赴死的其中之一。但他没有收力，反而小心翼翼地加重了一分，再一分。因为呼吸受窒命在垂危不仅令肉穴收缩到前所未有的紧窒，也令血液都浮上表皮来渴求空气，它们聚拢在马得月的眼眶周围，组成一圈血线，框住了他黑沉沉阴狠狠的双眼。马得月眼仁很大很黑，但沉聚的算计太多，好像已不再反射光线，而是吞噬着光，平日里看到他的眼睛就像是看到了连光线都不能存在的两轮黑太阳。可这时候被沁满血丝的眼眶衬着，反倒有了点点星芒，也是漆黑的，却让人想到月亮背对太阳的暗面，好像如果你看得够久，看得够深，深入到灵魂里去，就会发现其实月亮是空心的，从暗面也能见到亮面的光。

马得月不知一线天是如何从荒芜极冻的月之暗面看到了月亮的全形，他只知道空气已在身体里走到了尽头，眼前蔓延开吞噬一切的黑色光芒，肉穴里那根阴茎抵在他最受不得挨碰的地方，好像呼吸一样张开了一个小眼啃食已被它顶得变形的那处软肉。他整个人都在坠落，从快感的极峰上，从欲望的穹顶上，从宇宙的边界上——纵身一跃，享受无风无声永无尽头的坠落，从此已知尽头必定是粉身碎骨，但到达粉身碎骨之前的时间已经是永恒。

即便如此，两人还是没有收手，在窒息的垂危中迎来失去边际的高潮。如同本能一般操控着自己的手——都是取人性命易如反掌的手，也都是在此时留有最后一分余地的手，如同他们的人一样，为人做事有九分野望，剩下的一分是刻在本能里他们自己都不了解的东西，以至于有时他们会以为自己身体里只有十足的野心和欲望。

就像月球始终是实心的，马得月也没有落到宇宙之外去粉身碎骨，只是快感终于放肆铺张够了，终于放他们落回到柔软床被上。一线天趴在马得月身上喘息，马得月也大口地呼吸着，两人都闭上了双眼，紧贴彼此无可奈何地望着本应蔓延至生命终结的快感慢慢褪去。

随着空气重新充盈在肢体皮肤之间，手脚也重新聚拢了力气。一线天翻身起来，手肘撑在床边，伸手到床头柜里摸出香烟和火柴来，点着烟扔掉火柴，叼着烟躺回马得月身旁。

马得月不常抽这种细长洁白的美式香烟，可手边没烟的人看见别人抽总归是心痒，便一言不发地伸手从一线天口中夺过来，塞在自己嘴里。一线天笑了一下，只是无意识的表情，又从手边烟盒里摸出一支，抵着马得月嘴上的火星点燃。他们离得这么近，只看着烟头忽明忽暗的点芒，并不看向对方。

然后，好像灵魂与身体头一次同步放松下来。他们赤身裸体地依偎在一起，似极劫后余生的士兵，又像共赴黄泉的怨侣。默然盯着香烟缕缕在深夜灯光下翻飞升腾，散入空冥。


End file.
